


Reel

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, M/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: It is the end of Prompto's first week of training with the Kingsglaive and he should be too exhausted to do anything after that, yet he is brimming with energy, and it's annoying the hell out of Noctis. Mostly because it has been over a week since they were last able to do anything, but instead of wrapping his lips around his cock, Prompto keeps rambling on and on about how awesome all of the other glaives are while Noctis is doing his best to subtly indicate that he would love to get horizontal.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: Final Fantasy XV NSFW Secret Santa 2019





	Reel

**Author's Note:**

> I got the following prompt for the FFXV NSFW secret santa:  
>  _Promptis, Promnis, IgNoct, the three of them?? PromNyx- So many possibilities... but also that vanilla stuff is good. Spicier is also good. Size kink is good... overstimulation good.. consent is sexy- Idk man go wild, be safe.._  
>  Do NOT: Nothey rapey/noncon/dubcon, not into bdsm, dress up, toys, none of that ahegao, aged down, pairings with the Amicitias are a no for me lol except for Gladnis.
> 
> Since my recipient would love to stay anonymous, I can only hope they like this. I tried my best to keep all your wishes in mind and had Banira proofread it since I am sometimes a little detached from my own things. ^^;; She says it's good, so I hope you like it too. :)

It is the end of Prompto's first week of training with the Kingsglaive and he should be too exhausted to do anything after that, yet he is brimming with energy, and it's annoying the hell out of Noctis. Mostly because it has been over a week since they were last able to do anything, but instead of wrapping his lips around his cock, Prompto keeps rambling on and on about how awesome all of the other glaives are while Noctis is doing his best to subtly indicate that he would love to get horizontal. 

"They're all a really tight-knit group, like, really close, and each and everyone has their own abilities and they _trust_ each other blindly. And they _have_ to, too!" Prompto keeps gushing after Noctis gave up on coaxing his tongue into a battle with his own. Instead, he resorts to kissing and licking a wet line down the blond's freckled neck, tasting the salt of his sweat which never tasted sweeter. Maybe it's because Noctis knows that Prompto is doing this for him, that the reason why he's training so hard with the Kingsglaive is to become one of Noctis' personal knights, channeling magic through him, just like Ignis and Gladio could already do. He's already great with his guns, but Noctis is sure that his boyfriend will become better than all of his father's Kingsglaive together.

Right now he wants to give all the love and appreciation to him though, _if only Prompto would let him_!

"You know, Nyx Ulric, right? From Galahd, he's, like, super awesome, although he always wears a scowl! It makes him super unapproachable, too, but he's super good friends with Libertus and Libertus is so _cool_!"

"...the heavy guy?" Noctis asks, because Prompto is so obviously waiting for an answer that he ignores each and every attempt from Noctis, who's working on getting the sweat-soaked tank top off.

"He's not _that_ heavy!" Prompto pouts and Noctis feels a little bad because he's sure that he drove Prompto away with that word back when the blond first tried to talk to him. He still doesn't know how to make it up to him, so they haven't talked about that time yet.

"Besides, he's just as good at warping like all the others. So his weight has _nothing_ to do with how he moves at all!"

"No need to get all defensive," Noctis murmurs and leans in to place a sweet kiss on Prompto's cute pointed nose. He makes a point by kissing more of his freckles, down to his cheek and then back down Prompto's neck and tries his luck again at pushing the offending garment out of the way and off his boyfriend's body. He continues to kiss a line down to the blond's nipples and _finally_ he humors him by lying back onto the bed.

"You know, Nyx kind of reminded me of you. Like, when I first saw you spar with Gladio," Prompto admits, sheepishly, and Noctis freezes, his tongue still on the blond's light pink nipple.

He's irritated, so he shoots up a glare before he straightens enough to hover over the other. "You said you got a boner from watching me then," Noctis all but growls, feelings jealousy boil in the pit of his stomach at the idea that his boyfriend is lusting after someone else.

"So?" Prompto huffs, and the taunting tilt of his voice betrays him.

"You _did_ ," Noctis accuses him, crawling forward on the bed so that he's fully covering the other's body.

The blond laughs sheepishly, but shoots up a coy look that goes straight to Noctis' crotch. He hates it, but thinking of Prompto in any kind of sexual way arouses him more than any porn he has ever watched in the privacy of his own apartment. And while he doesn't like to share, it still riles him up to think about the potential.

"In my defense, I saw _you_ getting a boner inside those pants of yours while you were going at Ignis and his daggers. Don't shame _me_ for appreciating the beauty of men fighting," Prompto gives back with a huff, but licks his lips a second later. "Not blaming you though... The way the sweat glistened off of his pecs, perfect for-"

"Hey," Noctis warns with a snarl, although he is blushing at his boyfriend's words, because he is _right_. Ignis is a sight to behold in battle, his usual pristine get-up slightly disheveled as he goes all out against his charge and Noctis revels in this. He hates getting pampered and while Ignis is trying not to go overboard, he can't help it as that is how he has been raised: To look after and take care of the prince.

Maybe that's why he chose Prompto for himself than try to pursue Ignis; at least they are on the same page of many things and there's only the small difference of status between them. And that one is easily torn down, just like Prompto's pants.

"If you keep talking about other guys in bed, I will bite off your dick," he threatens as he peels Prompto's tight pants and underwear slowly off his hips and down his legs.

"I thought you were getting off on that," Prompto smirks as he lifts his ass to let Noctis undress him. Once the pants are off, he spreads his legs obediently and Noctis takes in the delicious sight presented before him. Thus he is slightly distracted from the low blow his boyfriend has just shot at him. 

After the words have sunk in, he glares back heatedly. "During foreplay. Not when I'm trying to fuck you."

"Well, you're a little too dressed for fucking," Prompto gives back with a little smirk that Noctis both adores and hates. He decides to humor the other by yanking off his shirt, quickly followed by his own pants.

"There," he huffs as he climbs back onto the bed between Prompto's legs, unable to not notice how Prompto's gaze is definitely not on his face anymore, but lower, which in turn makes him smirk. "Like what you see?"

"Always," Prompto breathes back, lifting his hips in invitation. "You know you've got the perfect dick, right? It's nice and long and curved perfectly-"

"You keep looking at it like that I might think you like my dick more than me," Noctis teases, with a small amount of honest spite laced into the fond tease.

"Well, no, since I wouldn't get either without the other," Prompto smirks as he reaches down between them to give Noctis' growing erection a few teasing tugs that leave the prince moaning. As soon as he starts bucking forward into the dry heat, Prompto lets go of him to lift his legs instead. Noctis follows the movement, getting startled when Prompto moans lewdly, followed by a soft squelching sound.

"What-?" he manages to stutter, just to see how Prompto pushes two fingers into his hole. Which is obviously what caused him to moan so enticingly.

"I'm still loose, please fuck me right away?" Prompto begs in this sweet voice that sends goosebumps all over Noctis' back. He's tempted to just go with his boyfriend's request while a small voice in the back of his head asks pretty urgently _why_ Prompto's so loose, but he also doesn't want to hurt the other.

So he takes a deep breath and reaches for the lube anyway. "Let me see _how_ loose you are first," he breathes, sounding maybe a little too controlled, but he doesn't want to give off just how much he wants to just dive into the offered body.

He squirts maybe a little too much lube on his right hand in his enthusiasm, but it's not as if they have to use it sparingly. Impatiently, he bats Prompto's hand away and replaces his fingers with his own, biting his lip as he pushes his own two digits past the surprisingly loose ring of muscles . Noctis tries scissor movements right away, mostly to test out how far he can go, and while it's not as loose as it could be, he is sure that they can make this work with the lube he has on his fingers now. Nevertheless, he huffs in mock annoyance before he hooks his fingers so that he can find and torture Prompto's prostate for a few seconds. He watches the blond's face as he does, from the first twitch of his brows to a very loud moan and a buck of his hips.

Deeming his boyfriend ready, Noctis pulls out his fingers and uses the excess lube to coat his own dick. Meanwhile, Prompto is panting, looking adorably fucked.

"Come on, just fuck me already," the blond manages to say after a few breaths to calm back down a little. His hands are back at his ass, spreading his cheeks a little.

Noctis huffs and takes aim, aligning his dick with Prompto's asshole. He leans forward and pushes in, holding his breath as the heat envelops his dick. He takes his time to sink in, giving Prompto time to get used to his girth, no matter what he said about being stretched already. The blond underneath him writhes as his arms fly up and wrap around his shoulders, his legs shaking a little as he groans. His eyes are closed but he struggles to open them so that he can look up at Noctis, eyes filled with adoration.

"No~ct!" Prompto moans a few moments before Noctis has filled him up to the hilt, gasping once he can't go any further anymore. Breathing slowly, Noctis lowers himself down and frames his boyfriend's face with his arms, elbows on either side. He waits until he has Prompto's attention again, and then he smiles, leaning in to crush their lips together. At the same time he starts moving and swallows Prompto's cries of pleasure, but keeps up his deep thrusts, which causes Prompto to get overstimulated very quickly and Noctis knows this. Marvels in it, too, and likes to push his boyfriend to the brink of overstimulation because he knows that Prompto likes it a lot.

The first time it happened, Prompto had gotten so loud that Noctis stopped moving, just to ask what happened. Understandably, he became angry and told Noctis to keep the hell moving, because he was just feeling good. And just like that, they both learned that Prompto was into overstimulation and then Noctis learned that he liked being the one to cause Prompto feel like that.

Now, while he keeps his thrusts deep, Noctis pulls out only a little, making his thrusts rather shallow and he marvels in the quiver that move sends to Prompto's legs. It's slow and passionate, nothing like what he has seen in the porn clips Prompto showed him on his phone sometimes, when neither of them wanted to risk anyone finding out that the Prince of Lucis looked up porn on his own phone. But it works so much better, it feels great for both of them, so Noctis keeps grinding against Prompto's prostate until the blond cannot take it anymore and breaks the kiss with a gasp. But Noctis doesn't stop, instead he keeps up his rhythm, slowly feeling his own orgasm approaching, but first he wants see Prompto lose himself.

"Noct, keep moving, I'm close," Prompto gasps as his fingers curl into Noctis' back, so Noctis doubles his efforts, by changing his angle slightly so that he hits Prompto's prostate even better. Prompto rewards him with loud cry and tightens his hold on his full body.

And then Noctis just stops. Deep inside the ass of boyfriend, who is on the brink of cumming, Noctis just stops moving and waits for Prompto to notice.

It doesn't take him long, even if he's still trying to chase the last bit of stimulation that he needs to get his orgasm. His blown out eyes open and glare up accusingly at Noctis, who simply smirks.

"I said _move_ , not stop!" Prompto protests, whines and writhes underneath Noctis, who is careful not to do anything that could give him what he wants.

"Payback," Noctis breathes, before he pulled out almost all the way and thrusts back inside hard.

Prompto cries out brokenly, his blunt fingernails digging into Noctis' back, just like the heels of his feet dig into the backside of his thighs. Noctis decides that he's too impatient himself to keep torturing Prompto, so he does his best to keep up the new, hard rhythm, because it feels great for him. A few moments later, Noctis can feel his boyfriend tighten up and Prompto curls up with his whole body to bite down on his shoulder to muffle his cry as he cums, his whole body shaking.

Following closely behind, Noctis thrusts into him a few more times, before he, too, cums hard enough to see stars. He hugs Prompto's body close as he fucks almost almost lazily into him to ride out his orgasm, moaning softly once he feels the peak pass. He collapses on top of his lover, not caring for a moment what is going to happen next.

Prompto downright _purrs_ underneath him, running his hand over Noctis' back, obviously sated and happy with his orgasm.

"That was awesome," he says once he has caught his breath again, apologetically kissing the spot where he has bitten down on.

"Yeah," Noctis replies, half-heartedly pushing himself up so he can pull out and lie down next to his boyfriend. He collapses still half on top of him, but at least he's not using his full weight anymore. "Now, tell my why you were... prepared like that?" He demands, more out of curiosity than anything else. But he feels like he can't rest easy until he knows the truth.

Prompto chuckles softly and grins. "You know... I was anticipating this. So I prepared myself after training."

Noctis huffs. "So you were only pretending to be not so interested?"

Prompto laughs again, and nods. Noctis huffs and curls up more around his boyfriend. "It worked, didn't it?"

Noctis just glares at him because hates how true this is.


End file.
